


I Will Wait

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [5]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Romance, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: A poem inspired by aspects of the Carth Onasi Romance.





	

Let the stars go cold,  
and the Republic fall.  
I will wait.  
Let the Jedi be slaughtered,  
and the Sith be victorious.  
I will wait.  
Let the galaxy implode,  
and take all life with it.  
I will wait.

Until she returns to me.


End file.
